


Little House

by spikewil



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory House was staring at the test and couldn’t believe his eyes. How was he going to tell James?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little House

Gregory House was staring at the test in his hand and couldn’t believe the results. The test showed positive. Gregory knew that one night, three months ago, they hadn’t been careful and had forgotten to use a condom, but he hadn’t thought it would end in this particular result. What was he going to tell his lover?

James Wilson sat near the exit of the hospital waiting for Gregory House, so they could go home. He smiled when Greg came walking towards him, but it turned into concern when he noticed the pale face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I will tell you at home,” Gregory answered, not wanting to explain it in the presence of their colleagues and friends.

The drive home was quiet and James grew more concerned until he was stiff from tension, hundreds of possible explanations for Greg’s behavior running around his head that Gregory might tell him. He parked the car; they stepped out and together with his lover walked towards their home. Upon entering, James closed the door and he was surprised to find Greg’s strong hand grasp his arm and dragged to the couch.

Gregory stood watching James tense up even more when James didn’t sit down immediately. Before his lover could ask crazy questions, Greg began his story. “I’m not normal,” he stated and had to hush his lover’s objections before he continued. “I have female reproductive organs attached to my intestines and anus.”

James grew very quiet and couldn’t help but gape at his lover. “You can get pregnant?” he asked curiously, although his brain was far behind on the information he just received.

“I am already three months pregnant,” Gregory replied softly, already closing his eyes, afraid of James’ reaction to fatherhood.

“The night we didn’t use a condom,” James mumbled as he filled in the detail that was missing from Gregory’s last statement. “We are going to have a baby!”

Gregory felt hands settling on his hips and he dared to look into happy brown eyes. “You’re not angry or disappointed or maybe even disgusted?”

“Sweetheart, I love you for who you are. I’m not angry or disappointed. And certainly not disgusted, I’m extremely happy. You’re going to be beautiful,” James said dreamily.

“I’m going to look like a beached whale!” Gregory retorted, but was happy to know that his lover wasn’t angry.


	2. 2

***Four months pregnant***

 

Dr. Cuddy had never seen a shy-looking Dr. Gregory House before and she was enjoying every minute of it until the man hid his face in Dr. Wilson’s neck.  
“What did you want me to talk about?”

“Greg, you know she has to know in order to help us with the work load,” James said softly into his lover’s ear. He pushed the man upright and made him face their boss. Then he did the same and looked at the curious woman.

“I’m pregnant,” Gregory said bluntly and waited for her reaction.  
He was disappointed when she didn’t react as he thought she would do.

“How far along are you? When did you find out? How are you doing? Are you feeling nauseous or dizzy? Have you seen a gynecologist yet?” Dr. Cuddy fired her questions rapidly. She wasn’t surprised at his statement, as she knew from his medical file that he could get pregnant. She was mildly surprised that he managed to become pregnant.

“Uhm…” Gregory muttered, not sure how to respond. He was glad when James took over.

“He’s four months pregnant. We found out five weeks ago. Greg is doing fine considering the circumstances. He isn’t nauseous or dizzy. And yes, we have a gynecologist here at the hospital, Dr. Markus,” James answered the woman’s questions.

Dr. Cuddy realized that she had made it uncomfortable for Dr. House. But still, he would have to talk to his three students. “When are you going to tell Dr. Cameron, Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman?”

“We will tell them after this conversation,” Gregory answered.

“Very well, I would like to be there just in case, if you don’t mind,” Dr. Cuddy replied calmly. 

“Okay, that’s fine by me,” Gregory answered before looking at his lover who was nodding his agreement.

 

***Dr. House’s office***

 

Gregory and James were sitting in front of the ducklings, staring. Even though Dr. Cuddy had reacted normally, not angry at all, they weren’t so sure about the three students before them.

“Dr. House has something very important to tell you. I would like you to act as normally as possible without freaking out,” Dr. Cuddy said, preparing them slightly for the news. 

“Freaking out? What news could he possible have that has us freaking out?”

“I’m pregnant!”

Silence.

“Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous? How far along are you?” Dr. Chase asked calmly, surprising his fellow colleagues.

“Uhm…I’m fine, thank you. How come you…you’re,” Greg asked, surprised at the younger man’s reaction.

“Not freaking out? My brother had a child as well, so I assume you have the same…uhm…condition as him,” Robert replied, remembering all the hormones going haywire. He frowned as he considered Dr. House was hardly calm and collected most of the time. “Will you take leave six or four weeks before the actual date?”

“I…uhm…I haven’t thought of that yet. Do I have to decide that now?”

“No, but you have to think about how you feel. Do you need to rest a lot or can you continue working 8 hours a day…perhaps you can start with working less hours a day,” Robert suggested, ignoring his colleagues stunned looks as he tried to help his boss.

“James, Chase is going to live with us now. He knows things we don’t,” Greg stated calmly as if it solved all of his problems.

“What?!” Chase replied surprised, not sure if the man was joking or not. But from the look in Dr. House’s eyes, it made him realize that he wasn’t joking.

“Do you have room for me?” Robert questioned seriously. He wouldn’t mind living with the two men, it was better than staying in his cold home.

“Uhm…how can you be pregnant?” Dr. Cameron questioned, the look on her face showing that she didn’t believe one word Dr. House just told her.

“That’s none of your business. Just accept that I can get pregnant. I don’t want you to know how I can,” Greg said irritated. 

Dr. Cuddy could see trouble in Dr. Cameron’s eyes and she decided to make her own statement. “If any of you, tell any other person about Dr. House’s condition, I will make sure you get fired and you won’t be able to find a job in a hospital in the state. Do I make myself clear?”

Dr. Cameron accepted that statement quickly, not wanting to lose her job. Dr. Foreman nodded his agreement and was the first to congratulate the couple.

Greg and James took their stuff and left the hospital with Robert following them with his own boxes. The young man was ready to move in…


	3. 3

***Five months pregnant***

 

“Hello, Dr. House, Dr. Wilson. How are you doing?” Dr. Markus questioned as he watched his colleagues sit in front of him. He was surprised to see one of Dr. House’s students entering the room as well.

“Hi, Doc. Robert has experience with male pregnancies, so he will be following my pregnancy like the good doggie he is,” Greg said, as he stroked his belly. He continued to be amazed that there was a child growing inside of him.

“Ah, yes, your sarcastic mood has control today, I see. Come in, Dr. Chase. As I’ve read from your file, your brother as well as yourself have been pregnant,” Dr. Markus said assuming the other men knew of those facts.

“You were pregnant yourself? You didn’t tell us that,” James said softly, watching the once bright eyes turn dull. He knew instantly that the pregnancy had turned bad.

“Did you lose your child?” Greg whispered, fearing for his own child, but having the urge to comfort his student.

“I was beaten up when I was eight months pregnant. My baby never stood a chance,” Robert stated calmly though sadly. He had made amends a long time ago and he was hoping he would be able to experience the pregnancy with Dr. House.

Both men knew why Robert was helping them and accepted that.

“Dr. House, why don’t you lie down on the table with your shirt up. We’ll take a look at your baby,” Dr. Markus instructed and watched the older man walk towards the table.

James took his lover’s cane and helped him onto the table. Both men didn’t know how to look. James was sad for Robert while being exited for their child. He and Robert stood next to him, eyes fixed on the small bump and the screen.

Greg stared at Robert’s face as the younger man didn’t look him in the eye. When Robert did sneak a peek at him, he gave the man a sad smile before returning to the small bump.

Greg yelped when the cold gel was placed on his stomach before the doctor went to work. Four sets of eyes stared at the screen. The doctor turned his attention to the three men and smiled. Three hands were placed sideways on the bump as if they were trying to feel the baby while they were staring wide-eyed at the screen.

“You want to hear the heart?”

All three heads nodded and listened to the whoosh whoosh sound coming from the machine.

“The baby is fine and growing well. I want you back in four weeks and see how everything goes. If you have any questions after this visit, just call me,” Dr. Markus said as he let Greg clean and dress up before his two helpers let him stand again.

They said goodbye and the three men went back to Greg’s office to take a break before solving another mystery disease.


	4. 4

***6 months pregnant***

 

“I know I’m only six months pregnant, but with my leg and all I can’t take much more of this. I need to go home and stay home until I am rested enough to work a few hours in a week,” Greg said as he sat tired and exhausted in his chair talking to his boss.

“I know. That’s why you will take your leave starting tomorrow morning, so you’ll be home early and to do all the things you still need to do between resting. Dr. Wilson will be joining you as well. He’s requested to work only half of his normal hours,” Dr. Cuddy answered and saw the tension leave the man’s body.

“He did? What about Robert?”

“You tell me? Is he part of your relationship? Because at the moment that’s what it looks like right now,” Dr. Cuddy responded.

“We want him to be, but because of his bad experiences, we’re leaving the choice to him,” Greg said softly.

“Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. Try to get more rest if possible, Greg,” Dr. Cuddy said before guiding him out of her office.

“Thanks Lisa,” Greg said, for the first time using her first name. 

Dr. Cuddy was pleasantly surprised hearing her name called out tenderly.

Greg attempted to stand up and after several attempts managed to stand from his seat, leaning on his cane.

 

*****

 

Robert watched from his doorway at the couple snoozing on the couch and closed his eyes. They had told him a month ago they wanted him to be part of their relationship as they both loved him. Robert however, had had his doubts, but in the past month, they had shown him just how much they wanted him and his resolve had crumbled.

Robert stepped into the room and sat on the table, watching the men, before leaning over and giving each of them a kiss on the mouth. He watched them open their eyes and smile.

James opened his arms and Robert joined the cuddle, placing his hand on their baby. 

Robert smiled and buried his face against James’ neck as he remembered his own child, finally letting his last tears flow. He had fooled himself thinking he had made amends so long ago. Just being with these two men had made him realize that he wasn’t completely over the loss of his child.

Greg gasped when he was kicked and smiled brightly; his two men looking at him concerned and was then thrilled that their baby had moved.


	5. 5

***7 months pregnant***

 

“Hey gorgeous!” Robert said as he embraced his pregnant lover.

“Hey stud. What are you doing home so early?” Greg asked curiously.

“I couldn’t concentrate and before I made a mistake Dr. Cuddy sent me home. James will be here soon too.”

“Your thoughts are with me?”

“Oh, yeah,” Robert said softly.

“In a good way or bad way?”

“You and James will decide if it’s a good or bad way.”

“Really? Will it be fun?” James asked when he heard the question.

“Oh yeah. Just let me prepare some stuff and I will call you when I need you,” Robert instructed before he disappeared into the bedroom.

“James, what will he be planning? Maybe getting us naked or him?” 

“I don’t know, love. We’ll just have to wait and see,” James responded as he was fairly sure it didn’t have anything to do with sex. A quick orgasm for Greg would knock him out for hours. The older man didn’t have the energy that he used to have.

“Lovers, get into the bedroom. You’ll get the clue and I’ll be waiting for you,” Robert instructed as he left the room himself.

Greg eagerly walked into the bedroom only to laugh loudly when he spotted the items on the bed. But he did as Robert instructed him with help from James and dressed himself into the suit lying on the bed. James followed his example and then both were on their way to the baby’s room.

They saw a happy Robert already opening the paint buckets along with all the brushes. Robert stood up and looked at the doorway, seeing his handsome lovers laughing had him smiling too before he gave each of them a brush.

“Let’s paint!”

 

***A few hours later***

 

Greg had given up painting and was now seated in the rocker Robert had removed from his home and had it placed in the baby room, watching his lovers paint the room light green with dark green squares on the wall.

Robert noticed the tired eyes as he finished the wall. He had enough energy for all three of them although he saw that James wasn’t as energetic as well. “Greg, James, undress and get those cute asses into bed!”

“James, he’s starting to look like you. He’s giving orders. I like it,” Greg said, liking the idea of Robert being on top.

“I’ll remember that!” Robert’s voice rang out from the hallway, before laughter joined from James.

“Hmph,” Greg muttered as he crawled into bed, and settled himself comfortably before closing his eyes. He giggled when he felt two kisses brush his tummy before falling asleep.


	6. 6

***8 months pregnant***

 

Now that the baby room was finished, it was time for the names. As Greg watched James and Robert pull every book they had about names and started reading, Greg had already decided what names to pick and wanted to do something else.

“I already know the names. I want to start with our bedroom. We need a bigger bed,” Greg announced and, blaming his hormones again before he started giggling at their faces.

“And what names would that be?” James questioned as he sat down next to Greg, taking the older man in his embrace.

“Robert, what were the names you were going to use for your child?”

“Wh..What?” Robert replied tearfully. “You’re going to use my names?”

Greg nodded and waited slightly impatient for the young man to say the names.

“I would use Stephen if it were a boy and Annia for a girl,” Robert whispered before crawling to hug Greg tightly, placing his face on the large belly and began listening to the noises inside.

“Those are excellent names,” James responded and kissed both men on the temple before closing his eyes, enjoying their embrace.

 

****

 

Allison wasn’t sure what to think of the threesome. She was still stunned that her boss was pregnant, but the large bulge couldn’t be anything else. Allison stared at it until Greg had enough.

“Cameron, stop staring!”

“Sorry, it’s just…,”

“Just what?” Robert asked dangerously. The way their female colleague was behaving, didn’t sit well with him at all.

“It’s just unnatural for a man to become pregnant! I don’t understand why you don’t abort it!” Allison objected heatedly, not caring for the shocked silence. She only realized that she’d gone too far when Robert grabbed her arm and pushed her away from Greg. She then noticed that House was crying softly.

Allison was outside before she knew it and walked away from the house in silence. She missed dr. Cuddy’s stare as she walked by the doctor’s car back to her apartment.

Lisa Cuddy has witnessed the throwing out of dr. Cameron and was a bit curious why until she saw the look on Robert’s face. She knew then that the young woman must have said some harsh words.

Robert opened the door again when he noticed Lisa walking up. He smiled sadly as he let her in and guided her into the living room, where a teary Greg sat hugging his large bump.

“What did she do?”

“She claimed that my baby was unnatural and that I should abort it!” Greg croaked.

“She doesn’t understand pregnancy. She said the same thing to me, when it became known that next to working at the hospital I also wanted children. I think she’s against people having children,” Lisa replied.

“How’s the pregnancy going for you?” Foreman spoke for the first time since he entered the house.

While Greg told Foreman all about his pregnancy and what the little one did to him, Lisa, Robert and James were discussing Cameron’s behavior and what to do about it.

 

****

 

“You want me to work where? I’m not specialized for that department!” Cameron reacted shocked to the news she just received.

“Your behavior yesterday at House’s apartment was inexcusable. You will work in Pediatrics until you realize your mistake and that is final!” Cuddy replied harshly and watched with satisfaction how dr. Cameron walked out of her office towards her new job.


	7. 7

Robert was sitting near the bed where Greg was breathing away the pain. The older man had gone into labor about an hour ago and was now in the hospital waiting for James.

James, however, had already arrived and was now standing in the doorway looking at his lovers. He remembered the last month being hectic, as Greg has begun nesting their house. Everything had to be clean, and that meant everything. Every nook in their house had been cleaned, so their child would come into a clean home.

“James, get your butt down here. Give me your hand!” Greg demanded as he reached out with his free hand. With the other he still had a tight grip on Robert’s hand.

Dr. Markus was arriving just in time to see two grim faces as they worriedly watched their lover breathing heavily. He stepped forward and announced his presence. “Let’s see how far along you are, shall we?”

Greg felt the doc examine him before the urge to push came again. He faintly heard the order to push as his body started doing that already. His knees were brought closer to his chest.

James and Robert stared from Greg’s face to his abdomen where their child was about to born. Robert focused on the baby and smiled brightly when he saw what the gender was. They got a daughter.

“You have a daughter,” Dr. Markus announced as he passed the baby to the nurse to clean and measured while he finished the rest with his patient.

 

*****

 

Greg stared happily at his daughter Annia, a female miniature of James. “She is beautiful,” he whispered to his lovers who were sitting next to him. The three men stared at one other before kissing each other softly.

Annia cooed as she watched her fathers kiss before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

 

*****

 

Dr. Cameron heard about the birth, but wasn’t able to congratulate the family as other children demanded her concentration. Dr. Cuddy had said that this was her last day in the Pediatric department and she could start tomorrow with Chase and Foreman again.

Now that she knew how to work with children and not be disgusted by them, she had apologized to her boss and as she knew, she was forgiven but it was not forgotten. This was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life.


End file.
